


Never too busy

by Louse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/F, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapidot,  sex,  what else do i have to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too busy

**Author's Note:**

> More lapidot because why not

Gentle nudges to Peridot's neck, and hands smoothing over her shoulders and then her chest alerted the green Gem that someone wanted her attention. She knew it was Lapis - nobody else really bothered speaking to her, let alone being affectionate.

"Yes, Lapis?" Peridot turned her head slightly, just so Lapis knew she was getting attention. "Did you need sometthing?" Lapis' face buried into Peridot's neck for a few moments, before she drew back to speak.

"I'm bored." Lapis whined, Peridot's cheeks flushed slightly as the blue Gem's lips pressed against her neck lightly, up and down the sensitive skin. "And we're alone." Peridot was even more flustered now that she had figured out what Lapis wanted, not that she had any complaints. However, she knew what Lapis liked, and Peridot enjoyed how Lapis responded to said likes, so instead of simply deconstructing the holopad, she grunted softly.

"Lapis, I am busy." A lie, and Peridot knew Lapis knew too, but that was part of the plan. Lapis started to nibble at Peridot's neck, hands slipping under the green gem's shirt. Peridot bit her lip, eyes closing for a few moments. She kept her chest flat, yes, but her chest was still sensitive, and Lapis knew just how to move her hands over it. A harsher bite to her neck caused Peridot to let out a soft moan, one arm lifting so she could grip Lapis' hair gently with her fingers. 

"Too busy to spare even a few minutes?" Lapis' voice had a growl to it, which served to make Peridot squirm in her seat a little. A few more bites, and apology kisses over them later, Peridot was panting and whining softly, holopad deconstructed. She could tell Lapis was pleased, considering the fact she went straight into tearing Peridot's clothes away. Peridot allowed this, of course, shirt and pants removed in moments.

Lapis was on her knees in front of Peridot once all of her clothes were gone, kissing over her thighs. Peridot bit her lip, watching Lapis, gripping the chair she was on in anticipation. She could see Lapis smirking, the water Gem knew what she was doing, the teasing was working Peridot up further.

Peridot's back arched gently as she felt Lapis' tongue press against her clit, chest shuddering as the tongue moved in soft, slow circles. Peridot's fingers curled into Lapis' hair as her tongue pushed into her, twisting and writhing in all the right ways. 

"L-Lapis!" Peridot cried out, trying to pull Lapis' face closer, only to end up whining as Lapis moved away, licking her lips and chuckling.

"Off the chair." Lapis ordered, Peridot obeying immediately, though before she got even close to kneeling, Lapis pushed Peridot against one of the walls, biting and kissing her neck, her own dress being shapeshifted from her form, revealing a thick, long tentacle portruding from her crotch, Peridot's favorite thing to be plowed with.

Peridot was in heaven, arms tight around Lapis as her neck was ravaged. As her legs were lifted by Lapis, she spoke.

"You had better be rough with me, Lazuli." Lapis silently agreed with another nip to Peridot's neck. Peridot gasped softly as she felt Lapis' tentadick press against her entrance, clinging onto Lapis and groaning as the writhing length pushed into her, twisting and coiling, stretching Peridot around it.

Lapis growled softly, starting to thrust her hips, hard and fast, into Peridot's, the green gem gripping Lapis, crying out her name. Her back arched up off the wall, only for a moment before Lapis pressed her against the wall again, long, low growls leaving her, as she bit and sucked at Peridot's neck.

Peridot was barely able to contain the sounds she was making, pleading for Lapis to fuck her harder, bite her harder, scratch her, sje was begging for everything. Nails dug into her, as well as teeth, marking her and making her bleed, the sting pushing her over the edge. She tried to buck down into Lapis' hips, shouting Lapis' name as she came, clenching down around Lapis.

The water Gem was panting hard, and only a few moments later, pressed her hips flush to Peridot's coming inside her, pressing her lips to Peridot's, drinking in the sounds Peridot made as she came again.

The two of them stayed there a while, panting, gently kissing each other, before Lapis kissed over the wounds she had left.

"...Again." Peridot near demanded. "Please."


End file.
